1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of wireless communications and more particularly relates to security systems for reprovisioning and reprogramming a wireless communication device.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication devices, which include any type of device that communication over a wireless communication network, are programmed and provisioned when they are manufactured. Alternatively, they may be programmed and provisioned when they are activated by a retailer or network access provider such as Sprint, Verizon, AT&T Mobile, and others. The programming and provisioning (referred to herein collectively as “programming”) of a wireless communication device (also referred to herein as a “wireless device” “handset” or “mobile device”) provides the handset with its mobile identification number (“MIN”)—also called its telephone number, and other operating parameters, network parameters, and application software. These items are placed in persistent memory on the handset where they cannot be modified or deleted.
Typically, handsets are programmed by the carrier or service provider when the handset is activated. In conventional handsets, after this programming takes place, a lock code (also referred to herein as an “access code”) is also placed in persistent memory on the handset. Thereafter, any future programming attempts must first provide the access code before the handset will allow its persistent memory to be modified, a process that known as reprovisioning or reprogramming (referred to herein collectively as “reprogramming”).
This type of conventional security for reprogramming handsets faces many challenges. Application utilities and tools have been developed by grey market and black market interests that are able to reveal the access code of a handset so that the handset can then be reprogrammed. Often times, reprogrammed phones are then sold as grey market goods to unsuspecting consumers. Additionally, these illicitly reprogrammed phones are also sold on the black market, where their use confounds legal customers by jamming the network with unpaid for traffic.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that provides additional security in handsets against unauthorized reprogramming without hindering authorized reprogramming.